The Demonic Couple
by XxSoldierOfGodxX
Summary: Percy and Piper were cheated on by Jason and Annabeth. After they get their revenge, everybody turns against them, except a few gods. Zeus sends them in exile never to show their face again. Yet they survive when two mysterious people take them into their home. What will happen when they have to go home to save the Olympians again? Piper/Percy. R&R please! No Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! This is a story based off the one-shot I posted a while back, Percy and Piper: The Demonic Couple. I got a lot of reviews saying to make it into a story and so I agreed and put there reviews into action. Thank you guys for all your support I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Star J**

**Prologue**

I was so angry and heartbroken, I could barely see where I was going as tears blurred my vision. I couldn't help but think about what I found out a couple of minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around looking for Annabeth after I completed recruiting three demigods. They were the sons of Nike the winged goddess of Victory._

_So anyway, I was looking for her since I didn't see her or Jason at the dining pavilion. I got a weird feeling that something wasn't right, but I shook it off. I decided to look in her cabin. As I drew clearer I heard them talking and I ran faster as they stopped talking._

_I flung open Athena's door and I stood there gapping at Jason and Annabeth KISSING!_

_Annabeth didn't seem to notice my presence or the sunlight, but Jason did. He jumped up and looked at the floor with a red face. Only then did Annabeth notice me._

_She started of by lying, "Oh my gods. Percy this isn't want it seems like. I wasn't doing what you think I was! I promise."_

_Even Jason looked at her crazy, "Fuck your promise. I saw EXACTLY what you were doing! You were cheating on me with Jason goddamit! What the HELL is wrong with you!" I yelled almost screamed. "You know my flaw is loyalty and yet you cheat on me with him!" I point at Jason._

_She yelled back, "Well HIM is better than you! Maybe he is supposed to be my boyfriend not you! Maybe your fatal flaw is wrong!"_

_I paused as I finally understood what this was all about, "So this is all about m going on quests saving people's lives and not staying home to comfort you?! What the FUCK Annabeth! Are you the stupidest Athena child in Greek history! I'm saving demigod's lives out there! Their lives is more important you being comforted when I comfort you every single fucking day!"_

_I took a deep breath, "Even if I didn't go to save their lives, I know this relationship was going on before. You seem happier than before when I came back from killing that Dragon! Yeah! That had to be the time you started cheating on me! Why Annabeth?"_

_When she didn't answer me I screamed, "You will answer me! I'll be right back you stupid bitches! This won't be ignored!" I walked out with a punch to the door, breaking a hole in it._

_On my way to the dining pavilion, I was crying my heart out. When I got to the dining pavilion, my eyes were red, but I couldn't stop crying._

_Flashback End_

I had just looked up from the floor and walked into Piper, the last person I wanted to see. But she deserved to know.

I took a deep breath. "Piper. I have something to tell you that you need to hear."

**Hey Guys! It's me Star J! This is the first chapter to the story The Demonic Couple. Hope you liked it! Favorite, Follow, and R&R!**

**Star J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a poll up on my profile so that you guys can pick which two Primordials will take Percy and Piper in their home and train them. Thanks you guy who already followed/favored my story. Keep up the support please!**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as I told her, she walked passed me, eyes filled with fury. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen.

"Piper! Please listen. We can make a scene yet. If we do it now, we would be at fault. No matter how wrong they are, if we go beating them up, we could be punished badly by Zeus and Athena."

Piper spun and around and got in my face, face filled with fury. "You think I'm afraid of their wrath! If you are too much of a coward, then I can do this myself!"

I felt my anger almost overwhelm me, but I calmed down. I knew that she wasn't mad at me. I said quietly. "Piper. Please listen to reason. The best ingredient to revenge is patience. Capture The Flag is coming. Then will be the perfect time to strike back."

She glared at me for a couple more seconds. Then all he anger drained out of her face. She nodded, before surprise and humor flooded her eyes. "Dang Percy." She smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you."

I smiled too. "Neither did I." I looked around to find out that we were in the tennis court. I bumped her shoulder affectionately. "Come on. Let vent some anger out on the dummies."

She nodded and then said. "I'll race you there!" And then took off like the wind.

I yelled. "Cheater!" Before I ran off after her, unaware of the jealous eyes of Annabeth.

**Hi! My name is Line Break!**

It was three days after I caught Jason and Annabeth together. It was clear to everyone that there was unspoken tension between me, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth.

Today was the day of Capture The Flag, the day I had been waiting for. I was basically shaking in excitement, excited to finally teach those two the pain Piper and I felt.

I noticed that Piper was excited. You could see it in her eyes. It was noon of Friday and Chiron was telling the rules. I was barely listening, as I was waiting for the battle to start.

This time, the Blue team was Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, and the other small cabins against Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter.

Chiron then broke me out of thoughts with a loud shout. "May the gods be with you!"

As he said that, I thought. _When I'm done with Jason and Annabeth, they're going to need the gods._

The two teams assigned to the opposite sides of the forest, tense with anticipation, waited for Chiron to start the game.

Out of nowhere, Chiron's voice boomed. "Begin!"

With their own battle cries, the two teams charged at each other.

With Piper beside me I said in her ear "Find Annabeth. I got Jason."

She nodded and ran off on the left side of the forest. I decided to go on the right instead of the mainland.

Evading attacks, I ran silently through the shadows. Whenever a Red Team member came too close, I quickly knocked them out with the hilt of Riptide.

Eventually, I was in the area of the flag, not once seeing Jason of Annabeth. Quickly, I decided that they both guarding the flag.

As if to prove a point, I saw them together, hiding behind a tree, waiting for someone to come before they would pounce on them together.

In my left eye, I saw something shine in a tree. I looked and I saw Piper there, obviously knowing they were there too.

I decided to take the first step. I walked out from the shadows and said. "Annabeth and Jason come out and face the pain Piper and I felt."

No one moved. Angered by their cowardice, I summoned a wave of water and blasted them off their feet.

They slowly got up and noticed that I was the only on there, or so they thought. As they charged me, Piper jumped from the tree and landed neatly behind me.

Both Annabeth and Jason skidded to a halt. I didn't even have to turn around to know that Piper was furious.

She walked up beside me, Katoptris unsheathed and ready to harm. She snarled. "Well would you looked at that. Two cheating bitches together. That's so sweet!"

Jason started sweating. "Please Piper. I didn't mean to kiss Annabeth I swear. It was an accident. We were talking and then it just happen-"

Jason was cut off with fist, courtesy of me. I snarled. "That's a load of bullshit! It was no damn accident and you know it! This cheating scandal has been going on for weeks!"

Jason looked shocked. Annabeth cut in. "Percy-"

My head snapped towards her and she flinched. My glare was on par with Thalia's. "Don't 'Percy' me! I done with both of you bitches! Hope you two are happy together!" I spat before I started to walk towards the forest.

Unknown to Annabeth and Jason, I had just trapped them into attacking me by hurting Annabeth's pride. She hissed in anger and charged at me, only to be intercepted by Piper.

She growled and unsheathed her knife. "Get out the way Piper!"

Piper just sneered. "In your dreams Annabitch!"

Annabeth's eyes widened before she charged, eyes promising pain. Piper also charged, her eyes filled with fury. As their dagger met in a clash of sparks, Jason raced towards the two, obviously trying to break the two apart.

As I saw him running towards them, my vision tinted with rage. How dare he act like the peacemaker! He was part of the reason why this happening!

Angered, I dashed towards him. Eyes widening, he turned to me only to get speared to the ground.

The hit took the breath out of him, but he soon collected his bearing and pushed me off of him. I sprang up instantly and then kicked him in the chest as he started getting up.

Absorbing my kick, he rolled backwards, unsheathing his imperial gold sword. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped Riptide.

Instantly, Jason and I charged each other. We met with a devastating clash, each trying to overpower each other as we were held at a standoff.

Yelling, I kicked his legs from under him and sliced downwards, barely cutting him on his stomach. Grunting, Jason jumped up and slashed at me wildly.

With quick duck, I evaded his attack and countered. As expected he deflected my attack, leaving his right side open, which I took advantage of.

With a roar, I slammed my knee in his ribs, happily hearing some of his ribs snap. He then stumbled away, blood dripping out of his mouth.

With a quick slice of Riptide, I then cut Jason across his chest. He then fell on his back. Discarding my sword, I straddled him, my knees holding down his arms and then started wailing on him.

By my tenth punch to his face, his face was bloody and some of his teeth with chipped. I then got up and kicked him in his already injured ribs, hearing him groan in pain.

Behind me I heard a scream. I turned around to see Piper on top of Annabeth, with Katoptris in Annabeth's left arm.

I mean I know that Jason looked a mess, but if Jason looked a flower, Annabeth looked like the desert, Blood was flowing all over her face, most likely coming from her head and nose.

Other than Katoptris being her arm, Annabeth had a broken shin and a long gash on her stomach. And Piper was helping her by wailing on her. I then heard and gasp. I whirled around to see the whole camp. The worse one though was Chiron.

I gulped. _This is going be one hell of explaination._

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter and as promised, IT WAS A LONGER CHAPTER! So please Favorite, Follow, and R&R!**

**Star J**


	3. TDC Poll

**Hey Guys! This is Star J! Just in case you didn't see the A/N on the last chapter, I just reminding you guys to vote on the poll on my profile. I hope you guys do and overall, thanks for your support!**

**Star J**


	4. TDC Poll Is Closed

**Hey guys! The Poll is now closed and the winner is Akhlys and Tartarus! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I really want to take the time to thank you guys for voting. The poll ends Saturday at 12:00 PM. So if you haven't voted, please do so. And also, thanks for the support! It is really helping me write this story. I got some good ideas from one of the readers and I'm loving the support. Thanks guys and please keep it up!

Chapter 2

Piper and I were both in the Big House, chained from the neck down, hearing a lecture from Chiron. Over to my left, Annabeth and Jason were being healed by some Apollo campers.

At my right, Piper sat with a bored, yet satisfied look as she heard Annabeth yelping as the Apollo camper set her leg in place.

I turned to Chiron who had a look of disgust yet sympathy on his face as he lectured us.

After he finished his rant, he then said to us. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

I spoke. "That this isn't all our fault. They broke our hearts, they deserved the beating they got, if not more. If they hadn't of been such cheating bitches, they would have never gotten beaten and never would have gotten in the situation."

Chiron nodded before he looked at Piper expectantly. She looked up and said. "What he says is what I say."

Chiron nodded again before sighing "As much I agree with you two, the Council declared a trial against you two."

"What are our charges!" Piper exclaimed.

"Assault with a deadly weapon against a demigod. Even though that doesn't sound like much, it is a serious crime in the Olympians eyes, no matter who is wrong."

Thunder then rumbled in the background. Chiron sighed and said grimly. "Lord Zeus is impatient. It's time for your trial."

As on que, Hermes appeared behind Chiron. Hermes nodded at Chiron before he gave us a look of pity and flashed us up to Olympus.

We appeared in the middle of the Council, still in chains and on our knees. Zeus sat before us in all his glory, rage etched on his face.

Beside him, Poseidon sat, grief on his face. Poseidon looked at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. I quickly realized that they were tears.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I realized that something bad was about to happen.

"Perseus Jackson and Piper Mclean, you are charged with Assault with a deadly weapon against a demigod. And not just any demigods, but the Architect of Olympus and the Prince of the skies! What do you plead?" Zeus boomed.

I spoke before Piper could speak. "Half-Guilty!"

Everybody was confused. Even Athena. "Explain yourself boy!" Athena said coldly.

I gulped and said. "It's partially our fault and their fault. It's partially their fault because they cheated on us, causing us pain that we felt they should feel too. It's partially our fault because we went a little overboard with punishing them."

Silence filled the throne room, before Zeus said. "A fair point he states. Yet we still must vote. Who says he's innocent?"

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands.

"And who believes he's guilty?"

Zeus, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and shockingly Aphrodite.

Piper looked at Aphrodite with tears in her eyes. "Mother?"

Aphrodite refused to look Piper in the eyes. Zeus had a look of triumph on his face. "It is said! For breaking one of the oldest laws in Greek History, Zeus, the king of the gods, sends you to Tartarus!"

It's been ten years since Piper and I been in Tartarus. Not soon after Zeus sent us to this pit of hell, Kronos, somehow fully formed, found us and started torturing us.

Piper and I were in different cells each sound proof. I personally got Kronos and Hyperion, each bent for revenge. Who Piper got, I don't know, but I feared for her safety.

My eyes shot open as I heard my cell doors open. I weakly lifted my head up to see Kronos walking towards me with a maniacal expression on his face.

I let my head drop down again and closed my eyes. I was so tired of getting tortured. Tears sprang from my eyes unwillingly and I prayed to whoever was in Tartarus.

Someone please help me. I can't take much more.

My thoughts were broken up as Kronos pulled my head up by my hair. He still had that maniacal grin as he punched me in my face with a pair of brass knuckles. Blood spurted out of my nose as pain shot through my face. I had a feeling that my nose was broken, again.

He let my head drop down as he took a step back, as if he was observing me. Suddenly he whistled and I thought, Oh oh.

I looked up with difficulty and saw that a Cyclops had brought in a sword still in his sheath. Kronos took the sword and unsheathed it.

"Do you know what this sword is Perseus Jackson?" He said in that creepy voice.

I said nothing. He suddenly got angry and kicked my in the ribs. I cried out in pain.

"I said, Do you know what this sword is?" Kronos repeated.

I shook my head no, as I struggled to stay awake.

He laughed with cold glee. "This is the sword made by the same creatures that made my original scythe. This sword was blessed by Nyx and Erebus themselves. And you know what it does if you are cut by it?"

I shook my head, afraid of the answer.

He unsheathed it and pointed it at me. "It makes your blood boil, and your head feel like it's about to burst. The good thing about it though is that, it only lasts ten minutes. So I can stab you all I want, watch you in tremendous pain, then when it is over, I just stab you again! Isn't that exciting?"

I looked up with fear in my eyes. He laughed and brought his sword up as if he was about to slice something off of my body. I closed my eyes bracing myself when nothing happened.

I waited for a minute then I opened my eyes to see Kronos trying to hold in his laughter.

He took a deep breath with a smirk on his face. "I got you didn't I?" He laughs out loud. "You were so scared! I love it! But Tartarus told me not to kill you yet, because he wanted to talk to you. The catch is that if you can find your friend's cell, he will teleport you and your friend to his mansion for free." He cut off my chains and I slumped on the floor. "But I would be careful. There is A LOT of monsters that want you dead. So good luck!"

With that note, he sheathed the sword and walked out of the cell. A few seconds later, he came back with the same crazy look. "I would hurry up if I were you. A couple of Titans want to do some business with your friend before she leaves."

That got me started and I struggled to get up. Kronos laughed and muttered to himself before leaving again. I finally got on my feet and started to walk forward.

As I took my first step, I fell straight on my face. But I tried again and started to get the hang of it. By time I got to the cell door, I was drenched in sweat and blood and wanted to collapse.

But I thought about what was going to happen to Piper and strength filled me and I started to limp in a random direction.

Five minutes later, I heard a girl scream No! My eyes widened and I tried to run in the direction of the scream, but my legs and ribs were hurting too bad and I fell down again.

As I started to black out, I heard one word. PERCY! My eyes snapped open and felt no more pain. I got to my feet and actually started running. I saw a cell in a distance and heard a girl crying and saying stop.

Anger filled my body and I ran to the cell and burst open the doors. I saw Hyperion and Krios, both standing over Piper who was half naked, with her top half off.

Normally, I would have blushed and walked away, but I was so angry I hardly noticed her.

Hyperion sneered. "Well well well. Look who decided to join us."

I growled and let out a yell of raw anger and power. Both Krios and Hyperion flew back and landed in heaps against the wall. But I wasn't finished.

I grabbed a random sword from the floor and ran towards Hyperion. Hyperion looked up with fear in his eyes and the last thing he saw were my fire filled eyes.

I turned towards Krios and saw that he awake and started to get up. I ran towards him and swung my sword down on him. Lightning fast, Krios unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack.

Since I haven't fought with a sword in over ten years, I was very rusty and out of my league. Krios stood up and kicked me in my chest. I slammed into a brick wall ten feet away from him and everything became hazy.

When I found my bearings, Krios was pulling down his pants and caressing Piper's breast. I was so pissed I instantly got up and threw the sword like a javelin, right into his head.

I fell down and everything started turning black. The last thing I saw was a bright flash and a man with pitch black eyes staring at me before I fell unconscious.

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever. Life is tough and I am a very busy person since my brothers moved out. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be posted by this month. Happy Valentines in advance!

Star J


End file.
